A user interface for an electronic device may be defined as the elements, aspects, or parts of the electronic device where interaction between a human or user and the electronic device occurs. The goal of this interaction may be the effective operation and control of the electronic device on the user's end, and may include feedback from the machine, which may aid the user in making operational decisions. Broad examples of this concept of user interface include the interactive aspects of computer operating systems and process controls hardware. A specific example of this concept may include a keyboard, mouse, or a touch screen. The user interface in electronic devices may include the use of hardware or software components. Generally, the goal of this human-electronic device interaction is to produce a user interface which makes it easy, efficient, and enjoyable to operate a machine in the way which produces the desired result. This may generally mean that the operator needs to provide minimal input to achieve the desired output, and also that the machine minimizes undesired outputs to the human.